


Клинок

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Сквало и сам как клинок, такой же опасный и холодный
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 7





	Клинок

Лезвие медленно скользит по коже — холодное, острое. Опасное. Проходится вдоль ключицы, по середине груди спускается к животу — не ранит, даже не царапает, только обжигает обещанием. 

Цуна лежит тихо и спокойно, стараясь не шевелиться, а лучше — еще и не дышать. Но сердце колотится так сильно, что он не только чувствует, но слышит его биение. Сквало тоже слышит — улыбается одновременно хищно и успокаивающе, придвигается ближе и целует в губы, так и не отводя ножа от поджавшихся мышц пресса.

Сквало и сам как клинок, такой же опасный и холодный. Но его губы теплые, мягкие, а поцелуи ласковые. Эти контрасты возбуждают так, что становится невозможно терпеть. Цуна дергается — едва заметно, почти не двигаясь с места, но и этого хватает, чтобы острие кольнуло, разрезая кожу. Не глубоко и почти не больно. Но Сквало возмущенно шипит и отбрасывает нож с кровати на пол.

— Ты что творишь, придурок? — Его лицо теперь совсем близко, взгляд злой и обеспокоенный.

Цуна только пожимает плечами: играя с огнем, глупо рассчитывать не обжечься. Но игра со Сквало стоит любых ожогов.

Сквало дергает головой, отбрасывая пряди с лица, и сползает вниз — язык дотрагивается до саднящей царапины, горячо и мокро слизывает выступившую кровь. Как любой хороший клинок, Сквало любит кровь. Цуна чувствует ее солено-металлический вкус на губах, когда они снова целуются. Почему-то сейчас это только заводит еще больше.

Сквало проводит языком по его телу, повторяет путь лезвия, и его прикосновения ощущаются так же остро и горячо. Он слегка прикусывает кожу около пупка, снова тревожит подсохшую было царапину, но не останавливается, спускается ниже, к паху. Член обжигает горячим дыханием, обволакивает влажным теплом. Близость Сквало не менее опасна, чем нож, но теперь не надо сдерживаться, и Цуна судорожно дышит, вздрагивает и подается навстречу губам. Кажется, что ему хватит совсем чуть-чуть, слишком много сильных ощущений для одного вечера, но Сквало не дает ему времени. Закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, сгибает до боли в пояснице и входит. Без подготовки, но медленно и осторожно, как всегда. Дает время привыкнуть — совсем недолго, но Цуне хватает, если Сквало клинок, то Цуна — его ножны, — а потом начинает двигаться.

Они мало разговаривают в постели, здесь все можно сказать без слов. Сквало, несмотря на свою внешнюю громкость, любит и ценит тишину. А Цуна умеет быть тихим.

Шорохи, неровное дыхание, слабое поскрипывание кровати и только рваный шумный выдох в самом конце, в момент оргазма — в этом безмолвии даже он кажется чересчур громким, слишком отчетливо слышится сквозь шум в ушах.

Сквало никогда не выходит сразу, Цуне нравится чувствовать его в себе, только тогда он кажется себе по-настоящему целым. Хочется, чтобы это длилось подольше. Сквало знает и охотно дает нужную ему близость, делится теплом. И даже когда тот все-таки скатывается с него, прижимает к себе, обхватив поперек груди и щекотно уткнувшись носом в макушку, Цуне спокойно и хорошо. 

Впереди еще вся ночь вместе, а утром они повторят.


End file.
